vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
143404-genesis-key-price-change
Content ---- Please enlighten me how taking 140 elder gems from a new player is helping them? | |} ---- ---- want to know what's more vital? Getting full ability points. I'm sorry but if someone is taking a fresh 50 that has ran almost no VET content into GA. That's there own fault. The change was not needed to "help" people get ready for raids. Edited October 15, 2015 by Kitpo | |} ---- ---- there is not much use for elder gems and the fact that it requires you to actually play the game at 50 to get the key is the point. paying g is not teaching people anything. amp and ability points have never been cheaper, hell they are world drops now. maybe 4 plat a piece, compared to 20 - 30 plat a piece pre f2p. you do not know what you are talking about with regards to them at this point. | |} ---- It's a vital step to ensure the player is ready to take on raid content. | |} ---- Hardly. I can farm up 140 Elder gems in a couple of days without ever setting foot in anything resembling raid-level content. Dailies, post-50 Path Missions and Vet Shiphands all give Elder Gems - and none of that is even remotely preparing me for raids. | |} ---- I was being facetious. Perhaps I should have included a ;). | |} ---- yeah, a few weeks ago when we all knew each other, I wouldn't have missed that. Nowadays I can't tell one Freebot from another, so I just take everyone at face value. :lol: | |} ---- Didn't you know all new people have plat they can just throw around to buy them up quick! New people don't need to work on crafting or buy crafted goods at all. All plat made must be spent on getting amp and ability points. ;) | |} ---- And I should know better; text does not convey the subtleties of snark very well. To the OP's point, and what my snark failed to contribute to the conversation, what is the value of charging Elder Gems for the Genesis Key? The ridiculous barriers to raid entry have been largely removed; leaving the quite reasonable vet dungeon requirement. New players just coming to the game could use every Elder Gem they get for amp and ability points. Why mitigate their progression like that? | |} ---- ---- ---- You can also buy an already attuned key if plat is raining out of your eyes and ears. No reason to put genesis key behind an elder gem wall, because if plat isn't running out of every hole that you have, then AMP and Ability points > key. | |} ---- you get elder gems from veteran dungeons too, so I don't think that it will stop anyone from jumping straight into dungeons. | |} ---- And unless they reverted it the Bronze Age attunement step counts achievements so you don't even need the key before you start running dungeons. | |} ----